The Big Four: Happily Ever After?
by Sylverarrow
Summary: Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida, and Hiccup all got their happy endings. But every ending is the start of a new beginning. Can the four settle their differences and stand up for what is right, or will they choose to live their happily ever after.
1. The Chief

Hiccup the Viking stood next to Toothless, his dragon. "Ready to ride bud?" Hiccup asked.

"You should be asking him if he was ready to be beaten." Said a voice behind them. Hiccup smiled and turned to see Astrid, his fiancé, and her dragon Stormfly walking towards them. "Not everything is a competition, Astrid. We're just going out on a joyride."

"Doesn't mean we can't race to the coast! Besides, with your mom there some kind of contest is going to happen."

Hiccup laughed. "Maybe." He mounted Toothless. "Let's go!"

Astrid mounted Stormfly and followed Hiccup up, up, up into the air. Midway, they were met by Hiccup's mom and some other Vikings from the village. They rode in the sunset, all the way to a cliff, where seagulls ate and large waves crashed onto the large boulders sticking out from the ocean.

"What is it Astrid?" Hiccup pulled Toothless to a stop and pulled up to his girlfriend, who was gazing in the distant sky. "Something doesn't feel right." she said.

"I feel it too, dear." Said Hiccup's mother, Valhaharama, pulling up next to them. "And so do the dragons. They are skittish."

"We don't want any crashes." Hiccup said thinking aloud. Then he shouted to the dragon riders, "Everyone get to land and tend to your dragons." After a lot of "Yes Chief," and "As you say, Chief," Everyone was on land except Hiccup, Astrid and Valhaharama.

"What are you going to do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid then said to Toothless, "What do you say, bud. Want to investigate?"

"Hiccup, no way! Are you crazy! It's too dangerous!"

"What's too dangerous, the clouds. We can't see anything!"

"Exactly! We shouldn't tamper with things we don't understand."

"If we don't we aren't going to accomplish anything in this world!"

"Erg." Astrid groaned. She turned to Hiccup's mom. "Tell him it's too dangerous."

Hiccup turned to his mother and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, she turned to Astrid, "He is Chief. He has the right to make these decisions."

"Thank you, Mom." Hiccup said gratefully, and leaned over to give his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bah!" Astrid threw her hands in the air before flying away. "Love you too!" Hiccup called back.

Hiccup pulled down his flight helmet and Toothless zipped forward. Looking back he saw his mother staring at him, looking sad. Astrid had flew back to where they were talking. She still looked grumpy, but Hiccup thought he could see a hint of worry in her expression. Then Toothless took a sharp turn up and Astrid and Valhaharama disappeared behind the clouds.

After turning in all directions, Hiccup asked Toothless, "You see anything?" Toothless looked around then sniffed. After a few moments he sneezed. Then Toothless narrowed his eyes and flew downwards. Toothless leveled off, flying in circles.

"Find anything?!" Astrid called.

"I think Toothless sniffed something out." Hiccup yelled back.

Toothless stopped flying and stared down at a boulder. Looking down, Hiccup saw a bird. "Bud, this is no time for a snack."

Toothless glanced at Hiccup before taking one last sniff and diving down, jaws wide open. "Oh, Toothless." Sighed Hiccup. Looking down at the bird Hiccup saw a little black dot. Squinting, Hiccup tried slowing down Toothless to investigate, but the dragon was already going too fast. Then in a fraction of a second, the tiny dot grew a few feet wide and swallowed the dragon and Viking.

The last thing Hiccup heard was Astrid's scream.


	2. The Princess

"Princess? It's time to get up. Happy birthday."

Rapunzel smiled and yawned. Her first birthday with her parents. She got up and turned to her maid. "Thank you Kim."

Kim continued, "Your parents are downstairs waiting for you. And Prince Eugene will be arriving back from your cousin's kingdom tonight." With that Kim left.

After getting dressed, Rapunzel raced downstairs to join her parents. When entering the dining hall, she could see that the queen was crying. "Mom! What's the matter?"

The queen turned to her daughter smiling, "They grow up so fast." She said choking. The king chuckled. "Good morning, Angel." He said to his daughter, and gave her a quick hug. "Hungry?"

After they ate, Kim walked in, holding a small box. "A present for the princess, your majesties. From some neighboring kingdom." Kim placed the box on the table in front of Rapunzel, then left the room.

Rapunzel moved her hand to the box, but before she could do anything, the queen grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, before you open anything, your Father and I have something to give you." The king reached into his robes and pulled out a small black box.

"You guys! Being my parents is more than enough!" But when the king passed her the box, she accepted it. Then she slowly opened it. Inside was a golden necklace with a Purple Heart charm that read, big sister. Rapunzel gasped and looked up at her parents, who were looking at her happily.

"Are you guys serious?!" Rapunzel asked. The queen nodded happily. Rapunzel flung herself across the table and pulled both her parents into a hug. After what seemed like hours of hugging, the royal family let go of each other. The king and queen then told their daughter they were going into town. Rapunzel said she'd be out in a minute. After her parents left, Rapunzel put on her new necklace. Then she took the present from the neighboring kingdom and went up to her room.

There Rapunzel sat on her bed and stared at the gift. Something about it seemed… familiar. Hesitating, Rapunzel leaned in toward the package. She had barely poked it when the wrapping fell off. And what was revealed was…

A golden flower.

As soon as Rapunzel realized what it was, she scrambled backwards. It couldn't be.

Could it?

Overcome with curiosity, Rapunzel crept forward, grabbing her frying pan from her nightstand on the way. She knelt before the glowing, beautiful flower. Wow. So- magical. The longer she looked at it, it seemed to glow brighter and brighter. Mesmerized, Rapunzel reached out to touch it once more. As soon as she did a searing pain came over her, traveling from her fingertip to the top of her head, where her hair started. "Oh my…" Rapunzel said aloud to herself. Her short, choppy brown hair was growing. One inch, one foot, one mile? It was hard to tell. It was turning back into the golden blond it was before it was cut. Even more alarming, the newly grown hair that covered her back was causing extraordinary pain. She fell forward into the flower, which was now wilting. Her tiara fell off. And then she was falling.


	3. The Warrior

Wind blew in DunBroch, pushing the blue sails coming toward the shore line. Princess Merida watched the ships pull in. from her bedroom window. Curious, she grabbed her bow and quiver, and ran down the crowded staircase to the throne room. There, Queen Elinor and King Fergus sat, along with the triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish.

"What's goin on?" Merida asked her family.

The Queen turned toward her and smiled. "Good morning dear. Apparently, a representative from some kingdom is coming. Something about trading."  
"Ah." Merida said. She set her bow and quiver next to her throne and sat down. She knew this would be quick. DunBroch never traded with anyone they didn't know for at least fifty years.

After a few minutes of waiting, the doors to the palace opened, and a young man with blond hair marched in. In was dressed in very snug clothes, with very strange looking shoes that curved at the end, like an elf.

He stopped and bowed. "Good morning, your majesties. My name is Kristoff. I am the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"Is that a thing?" Merida whispered to her father, who snickered.

Kristoff continued. "Our new Queen, Queen Elsa is requesting a trading deal between your fair land and ours. Arendelle's produce includes ice, snow, frost-"

"You may stop right there, Sir Kristoff." Queen Elinor interrupted. "Please inform your queen that DunBroch is not interested at the moment, but to keep in touch in case we change our minds."

"Yes, your majesty." Kristoff said bowing. "Thank you for your time." He looked like wanted to say more, but turned on his heel and marched out."

"Thank goodness that's over." Merida complained. "I wanted to go out to the forest today."

Queen Elinor chuckled and said, "Okay dear. But can you pass through the village and pick some letters for me?"

"Course, Mum." Merida grabbed her bow and raced to the stable. She jumped onto her horse, Angus, and rode out." She picked up the letters and put them in her satchel hanging over her shoulder, connected to her quiver (A gift from her father). She rode into the woods. She had barely made it into the trees when she heard a low humming sound. She dismounted and told Argus to stay.

Merida roamed through the woods, following the humming sound. Soon she found her way to the circle of stones she had come across so many times. The Callanish Standing Stones. Merida stood in the very center, turning in a full circle. The humming was louder than ever. It seemed to be coming from from … above?

Reaching for her sheathed sword, she snapped her head back in time to see a large black figure falling toward her. Just before she was crushed under the giant shadow she had time to think one thing. Bear.


	4. The Guardian

North stared at the door of his workshop, worrying. He had made the call hours ago. Where was he? Finally, North turned to his Yeti's. "Find and bring Jack. Give him a good memory. Throw him in a sack." He said in his heavy accent. The Yeti's nodded and hopped through a portal.

Meanwhile, Jack was enjoying his day. He walked the telephone lines, watching his surprise frost spread throughout the small kingdom of Arendelle. This town seemed to be made for ice. Jack absent mindedly watched the sun start to set. Then the Man on the Moon, Baby Teeth, and Sandman would start to appear. Even after three hundred some years, Jack still wasn't tired of seeing the other guardians at work.

Looking down again after giving a smile to the moon, Jack saw something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. North's Yetis? It was June 21, summertime. Jack rode the wind gently down to the street where the Yetis were walking.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The Yetis turned to the sound of Jack's voice and grunted. Then the Yeti in the front rushed forward, swinging his bag.

"Hey, whoa, whoa!" Jack cried as the fabric surrounded him. He heard the sound of a snow globe portal being created, then a very familiar voice saying. "Finally! Took long enough."

Jack climbed out of the sack, spotting and glaring at North immediately. "Next time, just call for me!" Jack yelled.

"I did." North said calming, allowing Jack to throw his tantrum.

"Then I didn't get your message. Maybe you broke it."

"Of course it is not broken. The Yetis used it to track you."

"A malfunction then. Cause I definitely didn't get anything." Jack paused. "Hey what'd you call me for anyway?"

North sighed. "Some sort of disturbance in kingdom called Corona. Usually this seems to be the best day of the year for them. Now there is lots of crying and screaming."

Jack stared at him. "I hope you're kidding." He said in disbelief. "Are we talking like, one or ten or-"

"Everyone, Jack."

A moment of silence passed between the two of them, before Jack said "I… I guess I'll go see what's going on." Nodding goodbye, Jack marched over and opened the door, then let the wind tear him from the doorway. It was a short flight, barely ten minutes. Jack kept a look out, ready to stop at the first sign of his destination. But before he knew it, hours passed, and the sun was ready to rise. Confused, he looked up at the fading moon.

"Is this your doing?" He asked. No response. "Heh, just like old times huh?" he said. Jack was just about to turn away when he saw the moon start to glow.

"Why don't you just talk?" Jack wondered aloud, reaching out toward the moon. As soon as his arm was fully extended, the moon disappeared. Jack blinked, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself completely surround by darkness.

Clutching his staff, Jack crept forward, taking in his surroundings. _Swish._ Jack turned toward the sound and almost dropped his staff in shock of what he saw.


	5. Friend?

Jack

Three bodies. That was a good way to start the day. Jack slowly came forward to study the bodies. The most obvious body would have to be a girl in a light pink dress, who was set apart from the other two. Her face was chubby, and she had huge eyes. Her most distinguishing quality however, would have to be her long, long golden blond hair. It fell from the top of her head so that it seemed to be a cocoon. The rest of the tangled mess was in a big pile below her feet.

The other two figures were side by side. One, another girl, had hair that reminded Jack of a lion's mane, but orange and curly. She wore a blue dress with gold trim. Her face was skinny, with a small nose and mouth, but with huge eyes, even bigger than the blonde's.

The third was a male. Tall, choppy brown hair with little braids in the back. He had a little scar on his chin. Even with his eyes closed, Jack could tell that he was looking at a lady's man. What stood out the most was a metal crowbar looking thing where the guy's left leg should've been.

Wanting to take a closer look at the leg replacement, Jack leaned forward to see if he could poke it. Before he could touch, the brown haired guy's eyes flew open. He reached for his belt and, just by pressing a button, fire flew straight at Jack.

Hiccup

Hiccup stood over the white haired kid whom he had woken up to. The guy was staring at him, looking terrified. That at least gave him some satisfaction. With one glance around, Hiccup saw that his best friend wasn't anywhere. Stomping forward, he yelled at the kid.

"Who are you? Where are we? Where is my dragon?"

He watched the kid's expression turn from fear, to shock, to being nervous.

"Whoa, Crowbar." The kid said picking up his staff that looked a lot like a Shepard's crook. With shock Hiccup realized the boy was addressing him. "I don't mean any harm." After a pause, the boy grinned and said "Did you just say dragon?"

"Yes I said dragon! Now answer my questions!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your braids all knotted up. My name is Jack. As for where we are." Jack paused and looked around. "Well, I was hoping you would know. Now that I answered your questions, answer mine. Who are _you_? How old are you?"

Hiccup didn't know why his age was important, but he shrugged it off. "Name's Hiccup." (Jack held in a giggle.) "I'm 20"

That shut Jack right up. Jack stuttered, "20? Lucky if 16 years see." He looked over Hiccup with new interest.

"So what?" Hiccup asked. Then he stopped himself. "Know what? Never mind. We have to find a way to get out of here."

Before Jack could say anything, the boys were interrupted by an ear splitting screech.


	6. Journey

**Hey, hey, hey! What up friendos. I'm currently in a fabulous mood, so, I decided to do something with my life and update with a REAL chapter (even though it's extremely boring). No offense to anyone who writes short chapters. I read a book once where the longest chapter was one and a half pages long. One of the best books I ever read. ALSO, changing the POV to 1****st**** person. I go a bit OOC.**

**REVIEWS :D**

**Guest: its Disney/ DreamWorks. It's not supposed to make sense. That's why it's so fun.**

**Lol: dude/dudette you made my day! Thanks so much!**

**Don't know if I'm supposed to do a disclaimer, so I'm going to do one- just in case.**

**Disclaimer- As an almost thirteen year old, there is no way that I own Disney or DreamWorks, or their characters for that matter.**

**Merida**

I've never heard anything so terrifying. It was so loud that it must have caused me to jump in my sleep, because when I woke up, I fell two feet. I automatically knocked an arrow and pointed it toward the sound.

The screaming girl I was pointing the arrow at didn't even notice me. Probably since she couldn't see me past all that hair, which the girl was cradling like a baby. "MY HAIR!" she screamed, doing a happy dance.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, girl!" I cried while lowering by bow, "You're going to blow my eardrums out!"

"Okay, who the heck are you two?" A new voice said. I turned, raising my bow again, to see two boys, one with brown hair, and one with white hair. "Who wants to know?" I responded.

No one said anything, they just looked at each other. The one with white hair was barefoot and was leaning on a staff. The one with brown hair seemed to be missing a foot. The blond, for some reason, had pulled out a frying pan and were eyeing us all like she was going to whack us with it.

Finally the white haired looked at me and Goldilocks and said "How old are you two?"

What the heck did that have to do with anything?

The blond seemed to be thinking the same thing since she hesitated before saying, "Ei- no, nineteen. My birthday was… well how long was I out? Where are we? Who are you people?"

Instead of answering the blond, white haired boy turned to me.

How could it hurt?

"17."

White haired boy smiled. "You're the baby of the group. Hiccup over there is 20."

Brown haired boy- Hiccup- nodded at me with calculating eyes.

I snorted. "You look younger than me. And what do you mean group?" my eyes narrowed as I grew suspicious. "Did you bring us here?"

His eyes widened and he put up his hands. "NO! I have no clue what happened. One minute I was flying to Corona-" Gold stiffened, "The next I was standing in the middle of a dark room in front of three bodies hanging from nothing." He paused. "My name's Jack, by the way. You ladies?"

"Merida."

"Rapunzel."

"Now if you are all done chit chatting, we need to find a way out of here." Hiccup said, sighing.

I nodded. "Do we just… start walking?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Rapunzel replied.

So we chose a direction, and we all walked side by side. Like a group of old friends.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hiccup said "So…"

I gave him a look. "That's the best you could come with to say?"

He glared at me. "Just trying to make the situation less awkward. Maybe we should talk about this. I mean, why the four of us? Do we have like, a common enemy or something?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "As far as I know, the only enemy I ever have had is dead."

Jack nodded, "Mine's not coming back anytime soon."

"Same." I said

Hiccup nodded thoughtfully, "Mine are all taken care of as well. So, a silent enemy?"

"Or a test." Jack murmured.

Rapunzel said, "How about how we got here. I touched a golden flower."

She said this like it was an everyday thing. Then again, I had turned my mom into a bear.

Hiccup shrugged. "I was riding my dragon, Toothless," I raised an eyebrow, "and I sensed a disturbance. Next thing I knew, Toothless and I were diving into some sort of black hole."

I fiddled with the handle of my sword. "I sensed a disturbance as well." I said, "By the time I pinpointed the object, it fell from the sky onto me. Looked an awful lot like a bear."

"Already told you guys. Was flying to Corona and suddenly I was flying into darkness."

"Why were you in Corona, anyways?" Rapunzel said, a hint of worry in her voice.

Jack looked at her strangely and said, "It was part of my job. Why? You've been there before?"

"I'm sort of the princess."

Every stopped walking and turned to look at the blond girl.

"You're one, too?" I asked surprised.

I could practically see Hiccup's gears turning, which was strange since we just met an hour ago. Then he started walking again, and the rest of us followed him.

"Jack, you said going to Corona was part of your job. What exactly IS your job?" Hiccup said, forming his words carefully.

Jack grinned sheepishly. "I'm sort of the guardian of fun."

Rapunzel stared at him blankly, "You mean like Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy."

Jack nodded. "That's why I asked your ages. Guardians are only seen by people who believe. Usually, when kids turn thirteen, they stop believing. That's why I was so shocked to find a seventeen year old, nineteen year old, and a twenty year old who could see me."

"What of you, Hiccup?" asked Rapunzel

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm the chief of Berk."

I stopped. "YOU'RE the chief of Berk."

Hiccup looked at me, confused. "Yeah, so?"

I felt like I was going to puke. My mother had talked about a possible engagement with Stoick's (the chief) son. I could only assume that Hiccup was Stoick's son and had already been made chief.

"Merida? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked. I sighed. "Sorry guys. Let's keep moving."

The other three shared a look before walking after me.

We were all silent for the next hour. I was beginning to think we were going to walk forever.

**Jack**

After Merida's tiny freak out, nobody wanted to talk, so I decided to run ahead. I made sure I could still see them, of course.

So there I was, jogging ahead, thinking absent mindedly, when, SMACK, I ran into something so hard that it knocked me two feet backwards. I heard the others running toward me, and Hiccup helped me up. Merida pushed a raised hand forward. Sure enough, her hand pressed against some surface.

"What the-" Merida started, then yelped. Underneath her palm a picture had started to burn itself into the wall, lighting up the area. A picture of woods, with an arrow crossing with a sword. Merida tried to pull her arm off the wall, but she couldn't. And before I knew it my hand was on the wall too.

The temperature dropped fifty degrees. Frost started growing under my fingers, but I wasn't putting it there. A snowy clifftop came into view, and I recognized it as one of the places I fought Pitch. My staff etched itself into the scene.

I looked over as the temperature changed again. Rapunzel and Hiccup's hands both connected to the wall at the same time, causing the temperature to rise once more. Greenery grew underneath Rapunzel's fingers, creating a beautiful image of a little valley with a tall tower in the clearing. A glimmering flower stood in the middle of it all.

While under Hiccup's fingers, the stone seemed to push back, revealing a forest covered in fallen leaves and rocks, with a couple of trees that looked like something heavy had fallen on it. A sleeping dragon appeared.

"You have all finally arrived." A booming voice said from behind. We all turned around the best we could with our hands pasted to the wall. Behind us was a man who looked suspiciously like the grim reaper, only his cloak was purple, not black, and instead of holding a scythe, he wielded a humungous sword, which wasn't much better.

As we stared at him, I heard Merida cry out again. This time when I turned to her, she was in a column of fire, literally. Before I could even call out to her, I was in the middle of a snowstorm. Through the flakes, I saw a tree grow around Rapunzel, and leaves blow its way around Hiccup. Then all of our storms stopped.

At least our hands weren't stuck anymore.

"What in the world was that?" Merida demanded drawing her sword.

The cloaked figure raised his hands. "Peace, warrior of summer. Fear not. I'm here to guide you." He slipped off his hood, revealing a man with grey hair, looked about fifty, but was pretty handsome for an older guy. "My name is Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel collapsed on the spot.


	7. Danger!

**I know- it's late! But I have a priority list! Family/friends, school, fanfiction. Exams are driving me off the wall! Plus I'm a MAJOR procrastinator. This chapter is a filler in till I figure out what's going to happen next, because I have absolutely no idea! If u guys have any ideas, help would be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Brave, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Astrid**

I stared at the sky where Hiccup and Toothless had disappeared. I knew it! The big dolt never listened to me.

I rode Stormfly over to the spot where they disappeared, cautiously. Valka followed. I could hear the other Vikings tending to their dragons, not even aware of what had happened, despite my scream.

I turned to Valka. "I don't understand. What happened? It's like the air just… swallowed him."

Valka opened her mouth to respond, but before she said anything a shadow passed over us. It was a clear day. It was impossible for a shadow to move alone. We watched as it passed over us. It seemed to be headed somewhere. Valka and I watched, eyes wide, as it made its way over to one of the pillars sticking out of the water. A figure stood at the top, cloak blowing in the wind. She seemed to absorb the shadows.

Valka snapped out of her shock before me. "You!" She yelled into the wind "Who are you! What have you done with Hiccup?"

All we got for an answer was a bone chilling laugh. A _feminine _bone chilling laugh. It was a woman. Before I could say anything, a black hole, just like the one that took away Hiccup appeared in front of the rock formation. The woman stepped off the pillar into open air and fell into the hole, which closed immediately after.

I felt like I was about to start hyperventilating. What was going on? Where was Hiccup?

**Kim**

It was strange for the princess to not join her parents outside. Could she have fallen asleep? She always seemed to be bursting with energy.

I gently knocked on her bedroom door. "Princess? Everyone is waiting for you." No answer. I was starting to get worried "I'm coming in, your majesty!" I gently pushed open her door and gasped. Dirt was everywhere. Laying amongst it was a wilted flower and… the princess's tiara. "Call for the King and Queen! The princess is gone!" I yelled running into the princess's room, desperately searching for any sign of her. Word must have traveled fast, because soon the King and Queen were standing inside the doorway. Their eyes widened when they saw the mess.

"No." The Queen cried quietly, kneeling down to pick up her daughter's tiara. The king knelt beside his wife and put his arms on her shoulders, looking devastated.

One of the servants, Alfie, came running to the door and bowed. "Prince Eugene has come home early, your majesties!"

The king stood up. "Send him in, immediately!" I could hear the anxiety in his voice. He turned to me. "Kim, go to Max. Tell him to search every inch. We need to find Rapunzel!" Prince Eugene ran in as I nodded my understanding.

"You won't find her." A voice whispered to my right, making me jump. A man with grey skin and black robes stepped out of the shadows. Prince Eugene drew his sword.

"Who are you?!" Prince Eugene demanded. "What have you done with Rapunzel?!"

The grey man cackled. "You heroes are all the same." He said calmly. "Always asking the wrong questions." Prince Eugene ran forward and swiped with his sword, but the man just… disappeared. The king, queen, prince, and I all stared at the spot where the grey man had just stood.

**Elinor**

She should've been back by now. I paced back and forth in front of the stables. The sun was setting quickly. Merida had already missed dinner.

The neigh of a horse interrupted my thoughts. Angus. I looked up, hopeful. A figure sat on top of Angus. However, the figure was much too large to be Merida. My eyes widened as I took him in. He was dressed in the clothes of a Viking. He had long black hair and a long, black beard. Scars covered his face, framing his permanent scowl, and a metal arm swayed underneath his cloak. He dismounted and gave me a chilling smile.

"Your majesty." He said mockingly, adding a mocking bow. He seemed to notice my worried expression and scowled. "There's nothing I hate more than a caring mother. Well other than dragons." He looked up into the sky like he was having a vision. "See Queen, that's why I took your little brat. She'll help me get my revenge on both."

I choked. "Mer- Merida?"

He smiled evilly. "Yes I wouldn't expect your daughter to come home… ever."

He started cackling madly as tears slipped from my eyes. No… not my little girl. My poor, beautiful little warrior.

When I looked up again, the man was gone.

**North**

I scowled and paced for the second time that day. Jack should've been back by now. How hard was it to find out why an entire kingdom was upset?

In the middle of his pace, I stepped into the moonlight, which was especially bright that night. I looked up at moony. "Where is he?" I asked.

I looked down as the pool of moonlight began to ripple, revealing a shadow of a creature. A… Bear? But something about the bear was off. The creature, even threw picture, radiated evil. Jacks figure joined the picture. Horrified I watched the bear charge Jack, taking down my fellow guardian in one go. "NO!" I cried. The picture faded. Making a split second decision, I called the guardians.


	8. Who is Flynn Rider?

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS WAS SO DIFFICULT! I'm thinking on the fly here. Does anyone know what's going on now, because I don't. I feel like in a few years I'm going to look back at this and say, "Man, why did I think this was a good idea?"**

**Thanks for the support! **_**\- Sylver**_

**Disclaimer: all I own is the seriously messed up plot!**

**Merida**

Man, Rapunzel sure is dramatic. Within seconds Jack, Hiccup, Flynn, and I were all leaning over her. I looked up at Flynn. "What the heck did you do to her!?"

Flynn put up his hands. "Nothing, I swear."

"Eugene."

I jumped, hearing Rapunzel's voice.

"Eugene… no… no, let me… let me heal him… NO!"

"OW!"

Rapunzel sat up so fast she hit Jack smack in the head. They both rubbed their foreheads.

"Watch it, Goldilocks."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that."

She stood up, grabbing her stupid pan and waved it in Flynn's face. "Who are you?" She said, her voice surprisingly threatening. "There is no way you're Flynn Rider."

"I assure you my dear, I am Flynn Rider."

"That's impossible. And don't call me dear."

I looked over Rapunzel with new interest. She looked the part of the perfect princess. She seemed sweet and outgoing. But looking at her now, threatening a man with a huge sword with a frying pan, she was sorta… scary.

Hiccup cut in. "What do you mean by impossible, Rapunzel? Do you know Flynn Rider?"

She winced at the name, but didn't falter. "Flynn Rider is a book character. I'm very familiar with him."

Flynn looked surprised. "I am? Must be the same name."

"No, you look just like him." Rapunzel started pacing, agitated.

"Well it must be coincidence because-"

Rapunzel interrupted. "You were a pirate, the richest man on Earth, and the most handsome. You stole money in order to buy your own island, and you kidnapped a princess and threatened to kill her family if she didn't marry her. What was her name? Alexa? Aly?"

"A- Aliyah." I turned to him surprised.

"You mean… all that stuff is true." Jack sounded horrified.

Though that stuff was horrible, I couldn't help but think that there was something else Rapunzel wasn't telling us. Something more personal, as if this story book character had somehow offended her.

Hiccup scowled. "And where is Aliyah now?"

Flynn looked at his feet.

Rapunzel glared at him. "Flynn was too good for his wife, so he cheated on her. Over time, Aliyah had grown to love _him_." She said it like she couldn't believe it was true, "And when she found out he cheated she drowned herself. The End."

"That's the end of the story?" Jack asked. "Please tell me kids don't read that."

"That is _not_ the end of the story." Flynn said, sounding determined. "After Aliyah died, I was hit with a wave of emotional pain. I couldn't forgive myself. I knew I had too many sins, but I would do all I could to counter my mistakes, for Aliyah's sake."

The pain laced in his words were enough to convince me, but Rapunzel still looked suspicious.

Hiccup acted like the matter was closed. He turned to Flynn. "Now, what the heck was with the temperature and the wind and stuff? Where the heck is my dragon? And you said you were supposed to guide us, what did you mean by that?" He glanced to each of us and scowled. "And why do I feel like I know these three even though we just met?"

"All good questions, Hiccup. I'm here to guide you with your powers."

I frowned. "Powers?"

Flynn nodded. "As for the dragon, he is being well taken care of. You'll see him after your training."

"Training? But-"

"As for your feeling of closeness." He looked us all in the eyes and said very seriously, "You're all siblings."

_"WHAT!" _we chorused.

"Now let's get out of this darkness before it eats us." He said this as if he were suggesting we go to the market and buy a pie. He pounded the tip of his sword into the ground and light erupted around us.

**Rapunzel**

It was simply impossible. There was no way she was going to listen to this supposed Flynn Rider. Eugene wasn't Flynn, and this guy wasn't either, even if they looked so similar. She was going to figure out who he was though, and get him to take her home.

He was obviously full of lies. There was no way Hiccup, Merida, and Jack were her siblings. They looked nothing alike. And if Jack was a guardian, he was probably like, three thousand years old.

It did bother her that he knew about her power though. Was he after her hair? No way was she giving it up again.

So she was absolutely against the idea of the bright light from the want-to-be Flynn. When she could see again, she saw they were standing on a cliff overlooking a vast ocean.

"What the heck was that?!" Merida yelled drawing her sword.

NotFlynn sighed. "I promise you'll get answers. For now, please come with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack jumped in front of him. "You can't just say we're siblings and not explain."

NotFlynn's eyes darted around. "Please, it's dangerous out here at night. Just come with me, and you'll get all your answers."

"And if we don't come with you?"  
"We'll all be a tasty snack."

He let that sink in. The four of us shared a silent conversation. We all agreed. If we wanted a way home, we had to follow NotFlynn.

I sighed. "Lead the way."

"He smiled at me. Thank you, Goldie."

"Do NOT call me that." Of all the nerve! Only Eugene was allowed to call me that.

We continued following NotFlynn as the moon grew steadier higher in the sky. I began unconsciously twisting my wedding ring. I was deep in thought when I heard a gasp. I became alert, grabbing my frying pan, from under my arm. Merida was staring at me. Or rather my hand.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!"

I felt everyone's eyes on me.

I couldn't help but glare at NotFlynn. "Yes I am." Then I continued walking, my head high.


	9. We Get Answers Sort Of

**I feel like this isn't even a story anymore, it's just them talking.**

**And yes, no Merricup or Jackunzel. I had already started the story with Flynn and Astrid, and it wouldn't of felt write to me by pairing others together. At least, not in this story.**

**So, BAM! Siblings.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or Dreamworks.**

**Hiccup**

Nothing made any sense. Flynn's answers only brought more questions. What happened with the wind? Where was Toothless? What did he mean by training? And why in the world did Flynn think they were siblings?

Flynn was leading them to who knows where, with Merida and Rapunzel in the middle, and himself and Jack in the back. Looking at the other three, he did feel a surge of brotherly love, like with Toothless, but that didn't make sense. Though it seemed like an eternity had passed, it had only been a single day since they met. Right?

"Hey Flynn?"

"Yes?"

"What's the date?"

"June twenty second."

"So, we were in there for a day and half."

Rapunzel nodded, but Jack and Merida looked confused.

"It was late afternoon for me when I was taken." Merida said.

"Around there, yeah." Jack agreed.

I sighed. "Add that to the list of confusion."'

"We're here." Flynn interrupted.

We stopped. I looked around, spotting a bunch of trees and dirt. It wasn't the best place for camp. In fact, if we started a fire, we'd have one a little bigger than preferred.

Merida seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she said, "What, you want us to burn down the forest?"

Flynn smirked and shoved his sword into the ground. I expected light like last time, so I shielded my eyes, but all that came was a faint glow. Then we were slowly going down. I looked down to see we were standing on a square stone tablet that must have been camouflaged in the forest floor. It seemed to be divided into four sections with a circle in the center. Each section had a symbol. A leaf, snowflake, sun, and a flower. The center circle had a crown.

Flynn gestured at the tablet. "The symbols of the four royals of the seasons. Fiola, Queen of Spring. Ninad, King of Winter. Beval, King of Autumn. Akemi, Queen of Summer. All siblings, all very close. They brought about the seasons and kept everything in the balance. And when evil threatened that balance, they all gave their lives to keep it."

"However, their spirits were so strong that every one thousand years, when the evil returns, they would return too, in worthy hosts, and rule the seasons again. The hosts must learn to use their skills. It is foretold." He turned to look at us. "And it is happening again."

He was kidding. Definitely. Either that, or this guy is mentally insane.

Merida spoke first. "You think we are some kind of royal witches?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"You can't tell me you don't believe in magic, Merida. You turned your Mom into a bear."

Huh? "You did what?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "It was an accident! Can't this stupid slab of stone move any faster!" She yelled, jumping up and down.

Jack snorted, I face palmed, Rapunzel giggled. How do you accidently turn your mom into a bear?

"So then, Flynn. What's your role in all this? Assuming it's true of course. If it's not, tell Astrid this is not funny." I ignored the others weird looks.

"I assure you, it's all true, Hiccup. As for me, before the four seasons left on their quest to stop evil, they each appointed a general of sorts to watch over their legacy and train those who undergo their spirit. The eldest child is trained for the job in the same way the original generals were. I am descended from one of those generals. When I pass, my son will take my place."

"When you said you were here to guide us, you meant one person?"

Flynn nodded. "Rapunzel, Queen of Spring."

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel shrieked, obviously not happy with arrangement.

Finally, the stone came to a stop. That took way too long. "Wouldn't there be a faster way down?" I asked.

Flynn nodded. "Usually we jump down the waterfall, but since we don't know your abilities, the stone was safer."

"I've come to a conclusion!" Jack announced as Flynn opened the door. "You're all psycho!"

Merida snorted. "It took you that long?"

"We'll see." Flynn motioned us out. "Welcome to camp."

I stepped out and stared. Compared to that stupid shaft **(Lol)** this place was a palace. We were on the second floor balcony, overlooking a humongous room where a hundred or so people were fighting. They seemed to be simply training. Everything was made out of stone, mud, and wood, so I felt right at home. There were different doors leading various directions.

Two men and a woman stood in front of us. One of the men had long grey hair and a beard. He was tossing a battle axe back and forth. The second man looked the youngest of the three, with black hair cut military style. He wielded a spear. The woman looked elegant and stern, with pure white hair pulled up into a tight bun on the top of her head, and a long dress that went down to her ankles and covered her hands. She didn't seem to have any weapon.

"Meet the other generals." He gestured to the man with grey hair. "Abraham of summer."

The younger one. "Wolfgang of winter."

Which meant the woman was my general. "Nadia of autumn."

The three bowed to us, before General Wolfgang swept forward, moving immediately to Jack. He walked around him, like he was analyzing the merchandise.

"A bit scrawny." He muttered. "Very unsanitary, no shoes."

Jack scowled. "I already don't like you."

"Apologies my king."

"I'm not a king."

General Nadia chuckled. "Feisty group, eh?"

I walked over to her and held out my hand. "Hiccup Haddock."

She shook it. "Nadia Anderson. I have a feeling we'll get along swimmingly."

"I hope so."

We turned to watch my supposed siblings. Rapunzel was glaring at Flynn, Jack was receiving a lecture on his diet from Wolfgang, and Abraham had taken Merida's bow and was refusing to give it back without Merida saying please.

"This is going to be fun." Nadia said.

I nodded. "You know… I'm actually starting to believe this nonsense might actually be true."


	10. Back Home

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters.**

**Valka**

We held a meeting immediately. We decided to send out search parties. We sent Fishlegs out to the areas were the black holes appeared to see if they could find out where they came from. Astrid refused to eat or sleep. She'd head out on Stormfly to search, return after a few hours to see if there was any news, then fly out again.

The dragons were also frantic without Toothless. They all went out searching before we even thought of having a meeting. They only returned to pick up their owners so they could search together.

The only reason I wasn't out searching with everyone else was because Berk needed a leader. With Hiccup gone, Astrid and I were the next best thing, and Astrid was looking frantically.

Hiccup was missing for nearly two days when I finally convinced Astrid to stop, eat, and sleep. When she was settled, I hopped onto Cloudjumper, and together we shot through the skies, looking for any signs of Hiccup.

"You'll never find him."

I turned and saw the cloaked figure from earlier. She seemed to be standing on a platform made of shadows.

"You." I spat. I pointed my staff and got into fighting position. "Who are you? Show yourself, you coward."

She laughed, then pulled down her hood, revealing a beautiful woman with black puffy hair.

"Hello, Valka is it? I'm Gothel. Mother Gothel."

"What have you done to my son?"

"I had a child once."

"Answer me!"

"She abandoned me. It seems your son has done the same."

"You're lying."

"Am I?" She waved her hands and an image of Hiccup flying away on Toothless came. "Whoop, there he goes. Kids are always so selfish, don't you think?"  
"That can't be Hiccup."

"I assure you, it can, and it is. I recommend you find Berk a new chief."

I blinked and she was gone.

**Eugene**

I paced. What else could I do? Max was out looking. So were the royal guards. The King and Queen were frantic. The kingdom was falling apart in sadness.

If only I had come home just a little earlier. Rapunzel was at breakfast not even half an hour earlier. If I had been there to protect her…

But now there's nothing I can do.

"Prince Eugene, this letter came for you!" Alfie said, running up to me.

"Does it look like have time for this right now?"

"Sir the envelope says it's from the general of the flower."

I snapped my head up. Flower? I snatched the letter from him and tore through it.

_Eugene,_

_You don't know me, but know you're like me. It's time for you to take your place in this world. Generations of men and women from our line have done what you are meant to do. Guard the Queen of Spring._

_You must be confused. I know I was. Let me explain. You are an orphan. Everyone in our line is. It's a way of training. All heroes must suffer. I know it made me suffer all these years knowing what you were going through. You see Eugene, I am your Father. I also went through the training. _

_Our ancestor was the general to the great Queen Fiola of Spring. The eldest child takes that legacy. You were my eldest and only. _

At this point I was ready to tear the letter into tiny little pieces and scold Alfie for giving me junk. In till I glanced over the paragraph.

_Queen Fiola's spirit is occasionally reborn into a host. She is taking her throne once more in the form of a girl called Rapunzel. Rapunzel will be the new queen of spring. I will be her general. And when I pass, you will take my place._

_You must protect her, Eugene. The world depends on her, her brothers, and sister._

_In a few days, I'll send something else to help prepare you for your duties. I don't know what you've been doing all these years, but know that no matter what, I'm proud of you. I know your mother would be too._

_General of Spring,_

_Flynn Rider_

**Fergus**

I stood next to Elinor as we watched DunBroch get farther and farther away. We were sailing to Berk. According to Elinor, the man who had taken Merida was wearing their style of clothing. Stoick had better have some answers.

It had been a while since he had last spoken with the chief of Berk. Back when Elinor was organizing Merida's wedding, he knew she had spoken with him about his son as a possible engagement, but Stoick had refused.

That's why I couldn't understand what Stoick would want with Merida. That is, if he was the one who had her taken. Either way, Stoick should be able to help. And we needed help.

I sighed and turned to go below. It was a seven day trip. I might as well get comfy.

**Bunny**

I was a little surprised to receive the call from North. We just had gotten one a year ago. At least this time it wasn't right before Easter.

When I came in Sandman and Tooth were already there. I didn't see Jack anywhere. That didn't surprise me, he was always late.

"Good, you're here." North said, concern in his voice. "I'm worried about Jack."

A question mark formed over Sandy's head.

"Yeah, he's always late." Tooth added.

"I sent him on a mission that should've taken an hour at most- yesterday! Then Moony showed me this." We all looked at the moonlight as it rippled, showing an image of Jack getting tackled by a bear that radiated death.

Tooth gasped. Sandy looked concerned.

I turned to North. "You think that bear took Jack?"

"Maybe."

"But what is it? Where did it come from? Why would they want Jack?" Tooth asked.

We all looked at the moon. No response.

North sighed. "Looks like we're on our own for this one. We need to locate that source of darkness. We could have another war on our hands."

We all nodded in agreement. This was not going to be pretty.


	11. Chicken

**Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or DreamWorks.**

**Jack**

Why couldn't I have Flynn? Or Abraham? They both had super awesome weapons. And seemed energetic. The only one that seemed less boring than Wolfgang was Nadia. She had a real Granny vibe going on.

The first thing Wolfgang did was set up a diet. Guardians didn't even eat! I tried to explain this to him, but he said to just follow his directions. During this conversation, the other pairs had gone off through the doors, all in different directions.

Finally Wolfgang stopped talking and led me downstairs. "This is royal guard training. We pick up fatally wounded soldiers, homeless, and fostered teens with nowhere to go. They undertake rehabilitation and intense training. Then the generals select where each soldier goes. The winter army, summer army, autumn army, and spring army. There's maybe two hundred in each."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, stopping. "Why do we need armies?"

"Do you know a better way to fight a war?" Then he continued walking.

I followed. What else could I do? He opened one of the doors. Looking up, I saw the doors were directly below the elevator stone thing.

I stepped in the room and gasped. We had somehow stepped onto a mountain. Last time I checked, we were underground.

Wolfgang smirked at my expression. "King Ninad created this place. We just built around it." He walked in. "I spent my whole life here. That's the winter general's training. To survive the cold for a full year, without help. After the trial, the place grew on me."

"What happens if you don't survive?"

"You don't become general. My big sister Wanda failed."

I looked at him, horrified. He noticed my expression.

"It is not uncommon. Winter training is the toughest one. It's to enhance your senses and survival instinct. To notice every detail, and to use every detail to your advance. Out here, a raw mouse can mean life or death."

"You ate raw mouse?"

He turned to me and smiled. "Follow me."

We hiked. He looked out into the horizon.

"My daughter's out there somewhere. Her trial ends in a month."

"Is she alive?"

He shrugged. "We usually don't know in till the one year mark. Then her body is teleported back to the starting point, alive or dead."

"Starting point?"

"Where we're heading."

"The trial must be really hard for you."

He turned to me and smiled. "It is. But Alice is tough. She'll make it."

He pointed. "There's the starting point." In the distance an igloo stood. It was surprisingly big, made out of giant ice cubes the size of boulders. A faded light was visible from the outside.

I could sense it was below freezing, but of course that didn't bother me. It didn't seem to bother Wolfgang either, even though all he had on was pants that looked like they were made from burlap and a brown jacket that left him bare-chested. He was hiking in brown dress shoes. Amazing.

The igloo entrance was a blue curtain. Wolfgang pushed it aside for me and I strode in. in the center of the igloo a fire burned. Surrounding it in a circle were blue and white sitting cushions. On one wall a selection of weapons shined, polished and ready to be used. On another wall photos filled every space. Animal firs hung from the ceiling and acted as carpet.

Wolfgang walked over to the weapons wall and opened a drawer that was camouflaged into the wall. He pulled out white pajamas with blue hemming. "Put these on." He said shoving them into my arms. I waited for him to grant me some privacy, but he just stared at me.

"Um, are you going to turn away?"

He laughed. "Pride is a weakness, king. And we're going to get rid of all of it. Now change. And if you blush, you're going to undress and redress again."

Man this guy was a moron. I was really uncomfortable, but I did what he said. I had to redress three times before he was satisfied. It was embarrassing.

He nodded. Then he pointed to my staff. "This your weapon?"

"It controls my powers."

"May I?"

Without waiting for an answer he scooped up my staff and began twirling and hitting. He was good, I'll admit. He looked at it thoughtfully. Then he hung it on the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't need it anymore."

"What?"

"To use your power. You don't need the staff. And we're focusing on power today."

He walked outside and gestured for me to follow.

We walked a little ways up, where the wind was blowing a little harder. Wolfgang told me to stay then walked a couple yards away. Then he turned and yelled. "Use your powers and hit me with everything you've got."

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled back.

He raised his eyebrows. "I thought I told you before to just do as I say. Now come on, chicken. Hit me!"

I sighed and wiggled my fingers. How was I supposed to do this without my staff? I went on a whim and shoved my hands toward Wolfgang. Surprisingly, an eight foot wall of snow rose and rushed to Wolfgang. I watched wide eyed as he simply took his spear and twirled in a circle so fast it blew the snow around him.

"That all you got!"

I narrowed my eyes. I raised my hands and a huge snowball formed. I threw it with no hesitation this time so that it would fall from straight above him. He didn't even look up. He just raised his spear, point up. As soon as the snowball touched the point, snow exploded everywhere.

I gaped at him. "How is that possible?!"

He looked me right in the eye. "My spear deflects winter magic. Only the most powerful magic cold deflect it. All of the general's weapons are like that. When you can defeat this," he said swiping the spear at me, "Then your power training is complete." He smiled at me coldly. "Still don't like me, chicken?"

Not really.


	12. Queen

**Disclaimer- I don't own Disney or DreamWorks.**

**Merida**

Queen of Summer my butt.

This was all ridiculous. I don't understand why the others didn't just turn around. They were the only reason I didn't turn around. I felt protective of them somehow. Of course, that didn't mean I was their sister! I already had three brothers, I don't need two more. A sister could be nice though.

That's not the point. All of this was completely stupid.

Hiccup and Nadia had already gone through the set of doors, downstairs, to the right. Rapunzel and Flynn were arguing. Wolfgang seemed to be giving Jack a lecture, and Jack was spacing out.

I was ready to blow that joint, and I would've if Abraham hadn't took my bow. I couldn't help he was a tall guy.

"Give it back!" I yelled

"Manners, my queen." He replied calmly, walking down the stairs slowly.

"Manners never helped anyone! And I'm not your queen!"

"Manners have stopped wars."

I looked around at the soldiers, expecting them to be looking at Abraham and me, but they weren't batting an eye.

"What are they, robots?" I asked Abe, still jumping for my bow.

"Distraction is a weakness on the battlefield. They are trained to focus on the matter at hand."

"So, they basically have no life of their own."

He turned to face me. His eyes met mine, and they were scary. I thought my gaze was scary, but his was withering. To make it worse, his eyes were a stormy, scary grey. I couldn't help but look away.

"Eyes up, my Queen."

I glared up at him. "I said don't call me that."

He ignored me. "These soldiers choose their place. No one is forced here. I suggest you get the facts before a conclusion."

He turned around so fast he almost took off my head with his axe. Then he continued on so that we were across the room from where we started. He opened the door and walked in without me.

Turning toward the exit, I thought about running for it. Except for one little detail. Abe still had my bow. I cursed and stormed through the doors. I was met by a searing heat and a blinding light. When my eyes finally adjusted my jaw dropped.

I was standing in a desert. It stretched for maybe half a mile every direction. Surrounding the desert was a ring of trees.

Abe stood to my right, axe in his hands. My bow was strapped onto his back. I slowly crept up to him and tried to snag it, but he simply sidestepped.

"Your stealth needs work." He turned toward me and looked me over. Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me next to him.

"Stand up straight, my queen."

"How many times do I have to say don't call me that?!" I glared and tried to come up with a plan. I had to get out of there. But I also had to get my bow.

Was the sand rising?

I looked down and gasped. We were standing in quicksand, and we were sinking fast. I struggled, desperate to pull myself out of the muck. Looking over, I saw Abraham was perfectly still. He wasn't even blinking.

The sand was up to my neck when I finally stopped struggling. This was such a dumb way to die.

Then, my feet seemed to break through to open air. I could swing them back and forth. What the-

I screamed as I fell through the quicksand and landed… on pillows?

Looking around, I saw I was in a corridor made of sand brick. Torches lit the hallways that spread every direction.

"Welcome to home base." Abe said as he shimmied out of the pillow pile, pulling his long beard out from under the pile. "Come with me."

I pulled myself from the pile and jogged after him. Our footsteps echoed down the hallway. Soon I was distracted by the pictures scratched into the walls. So I didn't notice Abe walk over to a lever and pull.

Suddenly everything was rumbling. I drew my sword.

"Figure out the situation before you act, my queen! A sword will not help you here!" Abe called from farther down the corridor somewhere.

"I'm NOT your queen!"

You've got to be kidding me. Turning around, a rock almost took my face off. The ground was still shaking. The wall was caving in. Dust was everywhere. Rocks were falling.

And one was about to fall right on top of me.

I screamed in desperation and shielded my head with my hands. I waited for the blow. But it never came. Suddenly, everything got hot. And right before the boulder hit me, fire shot from my hands and split the rock into a million pieces.

What. The. Heck.

I stared at my hands. Since when could I do THAT?

I carefully held out my hands again. Red and orange balls of flame ignited and dance across my palm.

The earthquake was finished. But now I face a new problem. I was stuck. Rubble and rock surrounded me. I was choking on dust. It would've been pitch black if not for my flame.

I hadn't even realized I had dropped my sword, but there it was. I scooped it up and sheathed it. I ended up lighting my palms again. Then I searched for a weak spot in the rubble.

When I finally found an okay spot, I blasted through the rubble with my fire. It was pretty fun. I stepped through my opening and found Abe staring at me, arms crossed.

"You survived. That's always the first test." He said simply.

"What the heck! I thought you were supposed to train me, not kill me!"

"Real life experience is the best training, my queen. And now I know that quick thinking, adapting, and stealth are things we must work on."

I didn't say anything. I just looked at the rubble that almost made me into a pancake.

"My queen?"

"What?"

"Does this mean you're accepting your destiny?"

I realized I had let him call me queen.

I stomped past him, not sure where I was going.

"I choose my own fate."

I felt him smile and follow me.


	13. Rose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney/ DreamWorks.**

**Rapunzel**

"So, you're married." Flynn said.

At this point, I had cooled down a bit. Still didn't like him, but I wasn't quite so angry. Can you blame me? Here was the man who Eugene wanted to be like, once upon a time. A pirate. A cheat. A murderer.

I sighed and glared again. "Yes." I answered anyway.

He nodded thoughtfully and gestured for me to follow him. While heading to the left, we passed by Jack and Wolfgang, and I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"No cake until your meat level has been brought up and-"

"You do know guardians don't eat, right?"

"Just do what I tell you to do, chicken."

Flynn noticed me looking and smiled at me. "Wolfgang has a strict way of doing things."

I nodded.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. Instead he opened the door across the room from Hiccup's and guided me inside.

"Oh, wow."

Inside, a grassy, hilly landscape stretched on. Different trees and flowers dotted the landscape, adding a touch of color. In the middle a huge tree with pink blossoms sprouted. And when I mean huge, I mean the trunk was three times the size of my tower, and so tall I could barely see the top. I was already planning a painting in my head.

Flynn smiled as I took everything in, then gestured for me to follow again. We walked straight up to the tree. The roots of the tree made something like a jungle gym, they went so high.

Flynn ran his finger in one of the creases of the trunk. A section of the tree moved forward and rose. My eyes went wide. Flynn smiled at my expression.

"Every training center has to have a home base."

I followed Flynn inside, the door closing behind me. Though the outside was an old tree, the inside looked like a modern thing. I was standing on an obsidian floor, and looking up, everything was glass. In the middle of the room, a glass circular elevator ran up and down. The walls were decorated with pictures, fans, and flower wreaths, except for the wall with the door, which had some kind of thick vine growing down, skirting around the door. There was an area with chests. Above the chests, four tiaras sat on display.

"Come, Rapunzel."

Flynn headed over to the chests. He opened one and brought out some folded clothes, and handed them to me. He pointed at a door in the corner of the room. "Go change."

I did. They were robe like and cotton white, with green edges, and a white top underneath.

When I came out, Flynn had opened another chest and was picking out weapons from it. He looked up at me. "Just picking out things that might suit you."

Oh. "Um, I really don't like weapons. Except my frying pan."

"Frying pan?"

I held it up and handed it to him. He tested it out and nodded before placing it on the weapons chest.

"Before we start," He said, "we have one more problem."

I rolled my eyes. I wish he would just give a straight answer for once.

"Your hair."

Oh.

Looking back, I saw some of my hair was still in the bathroom where I changed.

"No cutting it." I said.

He nodded thoughtfully. "For now, we'll have to braid it."

He set to work and, surprisingly, kept it neat. In a few minutes, by hair was braided tightly in a tight single brain that reached my ankles.

"Where's you learn to do this?" I asked, twirling.

He looked sad. "Aliyah made me do her hair sometimes."

The love and sadness in his voice surprised me. The books portrayed their marriage to be because of Flynn's attraction to her riches and beauty, not because of feelings. Aliyah's love was one sided. Eugene said was 'the best thing I could've wanted before I met you'. Such a charmer.

I put my hand on his shoulder. I might have not liked him completely, but I couldn't imagine losing Eugene. It must hurt to lose the one you love.

He cleared his throat. "Right. Down to business. Come with me." He headed towards the elevator, with me following close behind. Inside the elevator, the only buttons were up and down arrows. Flynn pressed up, and leaned on his sword. Did he bring that thing everywhere?

As the elevator went up, I saw the second floor, and for the thousandth time that day, I gasped. Rows and rows of flowers, herbs, fruits, and trees filled the floor in organized rows of planter pots.

Flynn swept into the room. I slowly followed, easily turning in a full circle to take everything in because of my hair being pulled up.

Flynn stopped and looked at me. "The role of spring is life. You must learn to channel your emotions into power."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Your siblings all use their powers physically and/or mentally. A wave of their hand and/or concentration will enact their powers. Your powers however, enact through your emotions. And to make things even more intense, your powers amplify your emotions by ten. " He smirked. "So if you get really angry at someone and can't control your emotions, they may go to bed and find themselves laying on a thorn bush, or poison ivy."

I sighed. Well that's just wonderful. I get a little excited and instant garden.

A thought came to me. "If all this is true, then how come I haven't made anything grow yet?"

He grinned and beckoned me to follow him. A little ways into the garden, I could see what he was leading me to.

It was a white rose. The largest rose I had ever seen. The bud was about three times the size of me. The stem was three times taller than me. The thorns were the size of my head.

The rose was against the side of the tree. A wooden arch framed the flower, and matching stakes kept the flower standing upright. The flower was in a small patch of dirt, but I knew something this big had to have ginormous roots. Suddenly, I realized the vines that I saw on the wall downstairs, with the door, were the roots.

Flynn threw up his hands. "This is the Spring Flower. The root of all your powers. It's been growing for nearly five thousand years." He paused. "You think it would be bigger."

I couldn't tell if that was a joke.

He continued. "As soon as you touch this flower, your powers will come to you. But be warned, when you touch the flower, your emotions will also be amplified." He turned to look at me, looking deadly serious. "You must be ready."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I was prepared. I double checked. Then triple checked. Yes, I was prepared for anything right then. I reached up and touched the stem.

I was not prepared.

Suddenly I knew what Flynn meant when he said he was hit with a wave of emotional pain earlier. I was being hit with emotional everything. Pain, hate, love, joy, excitement, anger.

Looking around, I saw the plants around me were reacting. Some were quickly withering, others were growing super-fast.

Scared- really scared- I turned to Flynn. As soon as I laid eyes on him, I could sense his emotion. He was pretty excited. I wouldn't be surprised if he started jumping up and down like a little kid.

He noticed my expression. "It's okay. This is normal. Mostly." He brought up his sword and tapped me with the flat of the blade. Instantly everything stopped growing or dying and went back to their original state.

Flynn took back his sword and looked at me with new interest. "I must say Rapunzel, that was quite impressive. I don't think anyone demonstrated that much power since Fiola herself."


	14. Leg

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

**Hiccup**

Soon after we were all paired up, Nadia led me to a set of doors.

"As king of autumn, you must be able to adapt quickly. Like a leaf, if you fall, you still must be able to fertilize the ground."

I nodded. "You mean, after I get decomposed?"

Nadia smiled. "Precisely."

Umm. She was kidding, right?

"Welcome home, my king." She flung the doors open and we were met with a blast of fresh air and the smell of maple.

She held the door open and gestured at me to go in.

Stepping inside, I could understand the smell of maple.

I was standing on a plateau covered by leaves. There was probably about two feet of it. Tall maples surrounded the area, with leaves still on them.

Two more steps forward and I would've fallen straight into the prettiest place I had ever seen.

All you could see was red, gold, orange, and brown. Leaves played tag above the colors randomly.

I felt Nadia stand next to me. "It is amazing what magic can do, yes?"

I nodded numbly. Realizing my mouth was open, I closed it. I could imagine Astrid laughing at me.

Astrid. I missed her.

Nadia pinched my arm, suddenly stern. "Focus my king. Come." She turn and started walking.

I hurried to catch up. "What about Toothless?" I asked.

"Hasn't Flynn told you? After you pass your first training session, your dragon will be brought to you."

"How long will that take?"

She stopped and turned to look at me. After looking me over a couple of times she turned back around and walked again, ignoring my question.

I looked at the ground as I walked. I hated being away from Toothless. Especially when I wasn't in Berk. I was so lost in thought I smacked face first into something soft. Looking up, my eyes widened as I kept looking up, up, up. A large pile of leaves that was so tall it nearly reached the tree tops lingered in front of me.

Nadia pinched me again, frowning. "I told you to focus." I looked back to her and nodded. I waited for her to lead me, but she didn't.

"Umm. Where are we supposed to go?"

Nadia sighed and shook her head. "Naïve child. Through the leaves."

"How?"

"Your powers, of course."

"My what?!"

She sighed again and took my hands. "Focus. Breathe. Feel the power go through you. Use your mind, and your gut. You're the king. You're in control." She moved my hands so my arms were stretched towards the giant pile and stepped back.

I tried to focus, closing my eyes. Feel the wind. I inhaled and exhaled. Finally, I opened my eyes.

"It's not working."

Nadia raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She gestured to the leaf mountain.

At first I didn't see it. Then I realized that a small tunnel of leaves had cleared away, so that it was cleared to my mid chest- Nadia's neck.

"Come. It won't stay open for long." She swept into the leaf pile, somehow still moving gracefully. The leaves she knocked down righted themselves up again behind her.

I took a deep breath and slammed into the leaves after her. I fell at least three times.

When we finally got to the other side, Nadia was waiting for me. I sighed in relief, thinking I was out. But no. There was a small pile of leaves left, and I tripped over it, falling on my face.

"Umm. I like your shoes." I said as I got up and brushed myself off. She gave me a tight smile.

"Seems that metal leg of yours could be a problem."

I looked down at my replacement. "Not really. It's easy to walk and fly in."

Before I could blink, Nadia dropped down with one foot out and turned, sweeping my feet from under me. She stood over me. "Perhaps. But is it easy to fight in?" She turned and kept walking.

I groaned and pushed myself up. I ran to catch up. When I finally did catch up, she was standing in front of another large pile of leaves.

"Want me to move it again?" I asked, closing my eyes and lifting my hands. She grabbed my arm.

"No need." The leaves came forward, and a group of them formed into a human form made of leaves. He moved a section of the leaves as if he were opening a door. Nadia nodded at the figure and strolled through the door. I reluctantly followed her.

Looking around, we were surrounded by some kind of leaf wall, guarding the circular hollow area. The top was left open, so leaves came and went randomly. Displayed proudly in front of me were four huge pictures of men riding different animals. A lion, a horse, a pterodactyl, and some type of frog-horse-bird hybrid.

I watched as another leaf man soared in through the opening in the ceiling and gave Nadia some neatly folded up cloth.

"Put these on." She ordered, gesturing towards one wall. "Use your powers. Break through the leaves and you'll find another room."

Great.

I glanced at her as she looked at me impatiently before slowly moving over to the wall. I tucked the clothes under my arm and put my hands up again, trying to concentrate. I could feel Nadia's gaze turn away from me. Only then did the leaves part slightly. This time, they only came up to my knees.

I turned around to see if Nadia noticed. She was busy, talking to the leaf men. Whenever I did something great, nobody noticed, as usual.

I slipped into the room and changed into the weird white clothing with brown trim. I was a struggle with the mechanical leg. When I came back out, Nadia was kneeling on a pillow of leaves, eyes closed. When she heard me, she opened her eyes and scowled disapprovingly at my peg leg.

"Sit."

I did.

"Doesn't the whole leaves thing get uncomfortable." I asked.

She just raised eyebrow. Guess not.

"You are obviously have trouble with your powers." I felt my cheeks go hot.

"I admit, this is unusual. Like I said earlier, the autumn kings are the quick adaptors. Every sibling has a role to play, and being a strategist is yours." I said nothing, so she continued. "So, I can only believe you have the power of greatness inside of you. You're just reluctant to let it out. To show others."

I raised my eyebrows at that. For the majority of my life, all I wanted to do was show greatness. To please my village. And my dad.

"I see you don't believe me. Then tell me. Why do your powers work better when I turn away?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but she got me there. I had always assumed it was just rotten luck. Was Nadia right? Was I holding myself back?

I shook myself back into the real world and asked as confidently as I could. "What do I do?"

She smiled at me. "You must free your mind let instinct take over. Relax. Let energy flow through you. And meditate."


	15. Get Ready

After that first day, I was exhausted. Like, so flippin tired. But Wolfgang was all like, "It's vital after a long day of training to get plenty of nutrients and spend time with family, blah, blah, blah."

It was sort of weird thinking of Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida as my siblings, but as every second passed, I found myself believing it easier and easier. Battling Wolfgang with my 'winter magic'- as Wolfgang called it- was a real eye opener.

So, Wolfgang led me back through the doors and into the first room. It was now empty. Wolf told me that all the soldiers were eating in a separate room from the rest of us. Which I was thankful for. Because Wolfgang had taken the nickname Chicken very seriously.

Yes, I still had my comfortable pajamas on, but now I was wearing a chicken mask. Wolfgang insisted, pride or whatever.

Anyways, we headed back upstairs, and through a couple thousand doors. The place was a maze! Eventually, we got to another set of double doors, and I took a deep breath and walked through.

The others were already inside. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup sat at one table. They were all wearing the same pajamas with different trim color. Merida had yellow, Hiccup had brown, and Rapunzel had green. The other generals sat at another.

Merida took one look at me and burst out laughing, earning a shout for manners from Abraham.

Rapunzel and Hiccup were a bit more courteous, at least trying to muffle their laughter in their hands. The generals didn't give me a second look. I guess they were used to Wolfgang's ways.

I sat down next to Merida, trying to ignore her giggling. I looked around the room, curious. It was a large enough room, with white picnic tables. The same symbol that was on the stone elevator decorated the ceiling and floor of this room too. Candles hung on the walls. Simple and elegant.

I was so busy taking in my surroundings I didn't realize the food had appeared on the table until Merida nudged me. I looked at the food hesitantly before carefully selecting some and putting it on my plate. Wolf didn't say anything, so I guess my choices were okay.

"Why is there a third table?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

Hiccup shrugged. "Nadia said they were for the next generals. Their other trainees."

"Their kids?" I put in.

Hiccup shrugged.

Merida wrinkled her nose. "Abe with a kid. He didn't mention one."

"Nadia didn't either." Hiccup responded.

"But still!" Rapunzel said, suddenly energetic. "I wonder what their kids will be like. Flynn said he could take me when he was gonna go pick up his son. Apparently summer general training is adoption." She wrinkled her nose. "That's just cruel, if you ask me."

Merida snorted. "So you and Flynn hit it off."

Rapunzel blushed. "I might have judged a bit quickly." She muttered, while fidgeting with her ring.

"Hey!" I said, suddenly. "Since you guys are my little sisters, does that mean I get to have the protective big brother talk? Because I always thought that would be wicked fun."

Hiccup perked up, apparently with me.

Merida looked at me funny. "You find out you have little sisters and that's the first thing that popped into your head?"

I shrugged. "I had a couple little sisters before I died." I said casually.

"Lucky." Hiccup said, leaning back. "I'm an only child." He glanced back and forth between. "Well, I guess I was."

We all turned to Rapunzel, who grinned. "One little sibling on the way. It was my birthday present."

Merida slumped down. "I hope it's a girl. I already have three little brothers. Triplets."

We all laughed.

"I wonder when we can go home." Rapunzel said.

We all just looked at each other. I glanced over at the generals. They were all huddled together, discussing something. Probably them.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Hey Punzie?"

Rapunzel looked up, looking a little surprised by the nickname.

"Why are there flowers randomly growing in your hair?"

I blinked as Rapunzel blushed and swept her long thick braid over her shoulder. Sure enough, small flowers of every color sprout randomly in her hair.

She giggled. "At least the table isn't sprouting sunflowers." She said.

"That's your power, then." Merida said. Punzie nodded.

"Cool." Merida said, nodding. She held up her palm and a flame appeared, casting a shadow on her face that made her look evil.

I smirked and shot snow, swiftly extinguishing her flame. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hiccup look down. He didn't do anything with his powers. None of us said anything about it.

At this point, the generals were all making their way over to our table. I tapped Merida and pointed this out, who in turned tapped Rapunzel, who in turn tapped Hiccup.

We were all in full attention as the four generals stopped at the head of the table.

Flynn spoke up. "We were just discussing the best places and weapons for each of you. Rapunzel I've chosen a simple sword and shield for you. However we'll focus on your powers for now."

Nadia spoke next. "Hiccup, we'll also focus on your powers. They will be your most powerful weapon, especially while on top of your dragon. For when you're on the ground, I've selected a set of daggers."

Wolf looked me over. "Chicken, your powers are coming along nicely. We'll start you on your weapons in a few days. I've decided you should use your old staff, but we'll connect a point on the bottom to make a real dent."

"And Queen Merida." Abraham began, "I'll have you begin with a war fan. I think they'll suit you elegantly. You are to be the most civilized of your siblings."

"The only question is," Nadia said, "Are you ready to do this?"


	16. Eugene

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything canon.**

**Eugene**

Rapunzel had been missing for about a month now. Lanterns had been launched back into the sky. Max had soldiers everywhere. We've gotten nothing.

The biggest lead I had was the letter. I hadn't told anyone about it. It was crazy. But a Rapunzel was mentioned, and it wasn't a common name.

There were rumors going around about two other royals missing too. A Viking chief, and a Scottish princess. People were saying that the disappearances were connected. The king had mentioned something about coming into contact with the other countries if we had nothing else to go on.

Everything seems so much more dull without Rapunzel around. I don't see why I have to stay in Corona. I've asked the king numerous times if I could go out and search, but each time I get the same answer. Stay here just in case Rapunzel comes back. Look after the queen.

Yes, the king went out searching for his daughter, leaving me and his pregnant wife to look after the kingdom. I could tell the king didn't want to lose his daughter. Not again.

One day, I was just so tired of waiting around for something to happen, so I decided to take a walk and visit Rapunzel's tower. I've done that a lot lately, clinging to every bit of memory I have of her. I don't know why. I mean... it isn't like she's dead.

I sighed and kicked a rock in front of me. I had decided to take the long way, around the water where Rapunzel and I had watched the lanterns rise on her 18th birthday a year and a half ago. Had it really been that long? It felt like just yesterday. Even though it also felt like forever since Rapunzel disappeared.

I had been thinking so hard, I didn't realize I almost missed the bridge and walked right into the canal. Sighing, I changed route and started running to the forest, taking the same way as I did when Max was chasing me the day I met Rapunzel. I even always find a branch to fall off the cliff on. Good times.

Of course, the one time I can't replay is meeting Rapunzel, which is a shame. Funny, since I got knocked out at least twice that day.

That's pretty much how I spend every free day I have. Just thinking about Rapunzel. Coming to the tower. It's not far away, not when you take the cliff. Especially if you fall in just the right place.

In fact, that day I hit it spot on. Right in front of the curtain of vines that hid the entrance to the tower valley. I pushed the curtain aside without any hesitation.

The valley was exactly as it was during my last visit. Peaceful and quiet and beautiful. I walked over to the tower, running my hand on the stone bricks. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. When I suddenly heard voices.

I ran behind the tower and knelt, hand on my sword hilt. Very few people knew about that place. Who could it be?

And then _she _burst into the clearing.

I stopped breathing. Rapunzel. No, it couldn't be. This girl was so different.

No, it was definitely her. Just- not her. She had the same bubbly, energetic body language and smile, but instead of her pink dress she wore a green shirt, a frilly green skirt with a brown belt, white leggings, brown boots, and a green cape. Her cropped brown hair was somehow blonde again and in a braid that curved over her shoulder and ended at her stomach. The hilt of a sword peaked out from behind her back, in front of the cape.

It was Rapunzel. She was back. I was shocked, to say the least, for her to just show up there absolutely fine, sporting a new fashion statement, grinning. Not to say I wasn't ecstatic. I was about to run out there and squeeze her to death. But then, I saw _him_.

A tall, handsome older guy holding an enormous sword followed Rapunzel through the curtain, looking around with a little smile on his face. I recognized my childhood hero immediately. Flynn Rider. The man who wrote the letter. The man who claimed to be my father.

The world spun. Of course, I thought the man who wrote the letter used Flynn Rider as a fake name or something. I never thought it'd be the actual Flynn Rider from the stories. But this man looked exactly like the character.

Rapunzel turned and gestured wildly at Flynn Rider to hurry. "Come on Flynn!"

They were on first name basis!

"Are you sure no one will see us here, Rapunzel. You know you-"

"Can't go back until I'm finished with training. I know." Rapunzel sighed and pouted before her face brightened again. "BUT, I do get to see Eugene now! That's still great!"

Flynn chuckled. "By Jack's expression when you told of seeing Eugene, he did not think it was so great."

Rapunzel waved it away. "You know how Jack is. He's just being... Jack."

The warmth in her voice when she said this Jack's name sent a shiver down my spine. I felt myself start to feel resentment to this Jack person. Rapunzel couldn't have moved on.

"Stop it." I chided myself. "He's probably just some friend."

"Well then, let's find him." Flynn Rider's voice came, and I realized I just missed the rest of their conversation. I watched in wonder as Flynn swung his sword before stabbing it into the ground. A beam of light came out of the ground and an image appeared. I squinted at it, not being able to see it because of Rapunzel standing in the way. Suddenly Flynn and Rapunzel became very stiff. Then they both slowly turned over to where I was hiding.

Rapunzel squealed and jogged over to me, nearly running into the tower and tackling me into a hug. She was much, much stronger than she was before. But still as gentle. She squealed my name into my ear and pulled me in for a quick kiss before blushing -probably thinking about Flynn- and pulling back into a hug. I buried my head into her shoulder and fought back the urge to cry.

"Rapunzel." I looked up to see Flynn smiling in amusement. "You're making the grass grow."

I looked at the grass in confusion. My eyes widened when I realized the grass had grown a foot taller.

Rapunzel giggled and blushed. "Sorry." She held out her hands and pushed them downward. The grass shrunk with her hands. I gaped and stared at her. She simply smiled at me and stood up, holding up a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. Hugging her with one arm, I turned to Flynn Rider.

"Hello Eugene." He greeted, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I'm Flynn Rider. Rapunzel tells me you know me well?" I nodded. That was an understatement. "Do you understand what is happening?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Very well. It's easier to explain there."

"Where?"

All I could do was shield my eyes from the light that came, pulling Rapunzel close to me.


End file.
